Alar MidControl
Alar MidControl is a Red/Green deck that uses the Alar Knight archetype. Alars are an archetype that gain action cards based off which fighter you summon out. These actions can only be used only if you control at least 3 Alar knights, regardless of what they are. This deck runs cards that can generate enough icons for you to summon these fighters out and use their action cards. Because their action cards are so versatile, this deck ramps from a Midrange fighter deck to a Control deck once you've buffed and sustained the 3 Alar Knights on board condition. __TOC__ Stats Decklist How to Play The moment you start, try to spawn out your cheap cost fighters for quick icon generation. Because Alars don't require white icons to be summoned, all non-alar knight fighters that you can quickly summon use white icons while generating Red or Green icons. If you're going second and you drew Heatlands Vortex or Green Icon Tree, wait on summoning out any white cost fighters except for Colesans16. When you have the 10 white icons you need to summon either one, summon it, gain the icons it generates from it's effect and summon your next big cost fighter such as Aife, 1337, Alar Blade Chaser or Alar Blade Archer. Generally summon the 10 Titan White that gives you enough icons to summon the appropriate color fighter. Use Enrage as soon as possible for great draw power and power buff. Life Potion and Vitality Potion are great cards for keeping an important fighter alive for a while to keep generating icons such as your Alar knights. I generally use those 2 cards on a fighter that has the most ATK points that can keep me afloat for a bit till I can summon my next fighter. If you can reach the 3 Alar knight action card condition, do so immediately and start trying to keep them alive so you can keep using their action cards to buff your fighters and eliminate your opponents. But also if you can fulfill that condition by summoning 3 Alar Heralds and/or 3 Alar Trainees and only those 2, Don't do it. Having 3 of them don't do anything for you as the action cards they give you don't buff your fighters or damage the opponent's in anyway unless you have RachelDubs on board, then you can end the turn and buff them. You can summon those 2 on their own if you already have a different Alar Action card such as Splintered Summons, Splintered Slice, Splintered Blessings or Splintered Limbs in hand from a previous Alar Knight summon. Thunder Bolt is especially good in this deck as Alar Myrmidon, Alar Sentinel, Alar Blade Chaser and Alar Blade Archer don't require White icons so usually try to board wipe your opponent and start busting them out. Also because of 1337's effect being Immune to debuff effects, he is invincible to Thunder Bolt so don't hesitate to use it while he's on board. A nice combo I like to do with the Green Icon Tree and 1337 goes like this. Get the 10 white icons for the Tree's summon and gain the 7 green icons it generates on summon. You should have around 7-10 around that point. After that I just discard smaller green cards such as Langz and Alar Trainee and I reach 10. If you already have 10 or more, you won't need to discard, you just need to have enough to summon 1337. Once you have 10 summon 1337 and boom, you have a 700/700 beater and a 1330/700 champion on board and because those are only 2 fighters, Luck O' Lobsters hasn't reached it's condition and Thunder Bolt will only kill the tree because of 1337's effect. Most of the time i'm at 9 green icons after I summon Green icon tree so I just have to discard 1. How to Beat This deck is reliant on it's Alars. Eliminate the Alars first over anything. If you can't at least prevent them from having 3 on board. Their Action cards are color specific so you need to slow down their Icon generation. This can be done by killing off the cheap fighters quickly. The deck needs time to set up it's combo which gives control decks the perfect scenario. Most control decks get their boards established quicker than Alars do. Focus on killing them early game to prevent any sort of build up to their end goal. Additional Sections I've actually recorded plenty of games that i've played with the deck and I'm currently working on editing it together and explaining the thought process of the plays that occur. Of course i've gotten many more wins than losses. I'm also debating on replacing Ambamby with Mag or Blockerwiz as they have better stats than her but I'm hesitant due to their icon costs. As for the 2 Legendaries Aife and 1337, they can be replaced with any Red and/or Green fighter you can think of. I chose them due to their stats and their beneficial effects. The 10 Titan white cards are what allow me to summon either of them 90% of the time. If you do end up replacing them, make sure they are strong enough to fill in their spot and that the Titans can summon them with their effects. I don't play Dukran the Celestial in this deck as i believe he isn't beneficial enough in this deck due to his cost and effect. I do understand his effect and the effect of his action card but i feel like it's too slow in this deck despite how slow it operates already. I also don't play Luck o' the Lobsters because I believe that Thunder Bolt get's the job done and doesn't have to deal with the summon conditions now that people are making it an effort to not have more than 3 fighters now-a-days. Playing Both cards becomes too slow and bricky. Always try a deck before you rate it! Would you recommend this deck? Yes No Category:Decks